I Promise You This
by ephemeral PLEASURES
Summary: In dealing with the supposed death of Aragorn, Legolas finds the truth about bravery, and what it means to be truly unafraid of death.


"I Promise You This" – Lord of the Rings

Aragorn/Legolas

Rating: K+ (mature issues dealt with such as death)

Angst/Romance (ehhh, read into this what you will!)  
>Notes:<p>

Wrote on Christmas because reasons. Aha, I recently rewatched LotR and felt inspired as how many of these fanfics go. I feel bad for never putting anything out. I have about seven unfinished stories. I really liked this one, though. Something always struck me about this scene in the movie (forgive me I have not read the books! /shot), where Aragorn and Legolas share a funny moment after Aragorn's supposed death. I added the other layer of Legolas' perhaps, unrequited feelings, but I think this could be read as a good friendship.

This takes place before the Battle of Hornburg in Helm's Deep towards the end of the second movie. Evenstar is the necklace given to Aragorn by Arwen, but literally translates to Evening Star. I do not own any characters. I hope you enjoy! As always, feedback is welcomed. :) Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! 

* * *

><p>He never feared death. On blackened soil he could fight against swords and arrows, monsters and beasts, each breath at risk for being the last. He neither craved battle, nor feared it. It was a means to an end, though the end was never certain. Death lingered among them, always there, rarely addressed. It squandered hope and seeded despair among armies. He, nevertheless, did not fear it.<p>

However, death is a different matter when it is not your own.

"No one could survive that fall."

Ah, more painful than any swing of a sword or pull of a bow, those words cut him down. Legolas searched among the current of water below looking for signs of life. He picked up each ripple, trying to discern the sound of wave against rock from a potential cry for help. He found nothing. Turning on spot, Legolas looked to his dwarf companion for answers. The unspoken grief they shared on the battlefield was what men sang about in song. Grief blended with guilt. Realizations sunk in; Aragorn was gone from them. Legolas winced as he looked to the cliff once more, wishing, if not to see Aragorn stand there, then to hear his voice. "Come," rumbled Gimli, voice shaken from sadness, eyes averted from the other. Legolas had to pry himself away from the roots that kept him there. He managed, in time, to leave that place. Aragorn's absence left a void in the survivors as the travelled onward. Death had managed to weave its way into their hearts— it's sickening reality plaguing an entire people with fear. Legolas was no longer immune to death. He was afraid that death had taken away his courage, his hope, and his will to fight.

He turned to the stars that evening, trying to find some way to deal with the tragedy that had shaken the foundation of his world. The celestial body seemed so vast and unknown this time, though. Legolas was more alone than he had ever been that night. In his hand he held the last tangible proof that Aragorn existed: the necklace of the Evenstar, the heart of Aragorn. Holding the figurine to the sky, he wondered if the pathetic shine would eventually fade. Was Arwen holding onto false hope as Legolas was? If so, he thought, she, too, was worsening the pain. Still, no matter what good sense told Legolas, a part of him still shined in longing for a different end. His heart could not let go of the chance that somehow Aragorn had survived. He cursed himself for such a petty dream. And in the loneliness of the night, Legolas gave into his grief. He dreamed of another life. In the morning he'd have to face the bitter truth again, but even elves found some solace in dreams.

"You are really wearing that?" grunted Gimli on the third morning after arriving in Helm's Deep. Legolas knew what he spoke of, not bothering to turn his head to the side to address his companion.

In a flat voice, he spoke meticulously, "Yes, and I plan to wear it until I can return it." The answer must have thrown the dwarf, for all he did in response was sniff and rub his snub little nose. It was then that Legolas shifted his gaze downward and gingerly let a smile ease onto his lips. It was half – finished, though, meaning nothing more than a nod of a head, or quirk of an eyebrow. The smile explained nothing nor meant anything. Yet, Gimli knew. He knew that the necklace would never be returned to Arwen and that the lie Legolas spoke allowed only sealed its fate. Just as Gimli would never admit the guilt he felt for not having stopped the hellish Warg and his orc rider when he had the chance, Legolas could not vocalize the childish naivety that one day, perhaps, Aragorn would return to them. Therefore, in truth, Legolas was not telling a lie at all. He would give back the Evenstar if he were ever given the chance to.

Many times as night he dreamt of Aragorn's return. That dream was less painful than the memories that haunted. In the end, Legolas awoke as if he never slept. He could feel the armies of Mordor encroaching. Death was not far from them now. Restless, the elf often took to watching the sunrise. He felt no security behind these impenetrable walls. Though men took up arms, Legolas thought about the horizon. "Did you make it to the stars or are you trapped by the sunrise?" he thought once. Death makes a heart grow cold.

It was only one dream that left Legolas in tears. He had yet to cry over the loss, a feat that was neither brave nor pathetic, but just what it was. It began with the sunrise. And then came a gentle whisper over the hills that grew. The voice filled the city, yet when you tried to listen to the words it would fade into muted silence. Legolas could stand the sun no longer as it crept over the mountains and rose. He left his chambers and kept himself to the shadows. He found Gimli at once, both drawn to one another by something unrealized—an instinct, perhaps, or maybe just coincidence. The whisper engulfed them at once, speaking not in one voice, but many. Gimli's bewilderment mirrored his own. In a gruff voice, Gimli wondered, "D'ya think it's news about Saruman's Army? Can't imagine what everyone is talking about." Legolas said nothing in return, having no answers for this foreboding atmosphere. He decided to see Théoden and set for the main hall. With nothing unusual taking place, Legolas felt suddenly anxious. This ever-encroaching hiss could be heard just beyond the doors of the hall. And as the sounds came to a peak just then, everything became quiet.

Within the doorway stood a ghost. He was a very visible ghost, one that was breathing, but a ghost nonetheless. His rugged features and tattered appearance could not hide his identity either. Legolas was struck with a very intense fear—one far more strenuous than the one he felt before. It terrified him, seeing that man—no, that ghost, he was a ghost—standing there. Death was cruel in His games. Legolas could not look away; oh! this nightmare. As Aragorn approached his kinsman, the ghostly hands felt full of warmth upon his cheek. The apparition spoke in a haggard voice, but to the elf it was a nostalgic melody, "Legolas, forgive my untimely return." Managing a tired, but genuine smile, Aragorn turned his eyes upon the jewel hanging from the other's neck. "Ah," he said quietly, "thank you for protecting this." Aragorn lifted the chain over Legolas' head, catching a few strands of hair in between his fingers and grinning.

And in that dream, Legolas let tears slip from his eyes. For each move made by the ghost form of his companion was more miraculous to him than all the sunrises. Aragorn said nothing more than to him, allowing Legolas to cry without shame. The others did not mention a word as he wiped at his eyes. Even Gimli, cheeks also wet with runaway tears, found it best not to comfort his friend. This was the only dream in which Legolas could weep, because this was no dream at all.

"Do you despair for this war, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned once after.

Legolas took a moment to respond, but said, "I do not."

"Why? I admit to fearing for these lands and these people. What happens if man fails? How can you be so certain?"

"Aragorn," he answered thoughtfully, turning his head slightly but not moving his straightforward gaze, "I will not make the same mistakes again. I will never again overlook that which is precious to me. I believe man finds true bravery in what he's willing to protect. We still have much to lose that will not easily be lost."

Aragorn mindlessly fingered his necklace as Legolas spoke, a gesture not unnoticed by the elf. He seemed pleased with the answer, if he only understood half of it. Legolas, in return, smiled.

I will protect you so that if I am to greet Death, I face Him with satisfaction and peace. For this is all I can do for you, my Evenstar. I can give you as much time in this world as I am able. And with each sunrise, I will make this promise again. Forever you will be my Evenstar, even if I am never yours. I will protect you. I will find bravery with you.


End file.
